xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Helmer
Representative Helmer is currently a representative in the Galaxy Federation's Second Miltian government, and also involved with the Zohar Project. As such, Helmer is one of the most influential members of the political community. Helmer's role always remains behind-the-desk and in political matters, although he frequently helps the main group of the series and offers support. Biography Early life Helmer was once a Lieutenant General in the Federation military and he lived on Old Miltia. Yuriev Institute The Federation Special Operations force, under the command of Commander Helmer, was stationed on the planet Zavarov. Helmer once visited the Yuriev Institute on Zavarov to see the U.R.T.V.s and their capabilities to combat U-DO. He knew Dmitri Yuriev of the Salvator Faction and Juli Mizrahi during this time. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, Helmer was the one who gave orders to chaos and Canaan to secure the U.R.T.V.s rioting near Labyrinthos. Helmer also gave orders to Jin Uzuki, a captain in the Federation army. It is heavily implied that Helmer asked Jin to secure the Y-Data. 14 year intermission Following the Miltian Conflict, he left the military and got into politics and eventually worked his way up the ladder to become Second Miltia's representative in the Galaxy Federation Government. Along with U.R.T.V.s Rubedo (#666) and Nigredo (#669), he co-established the Kukai Foundation, which was created to investigate the Miltian Conflict 14 years ago on Old Miltia and keep tabs on the secret U-TIC Organization. Helmer has a solid friendship with the Kukais, as is evident by the formation of the aforementioned Foundation. While feeling a need to defend against Ormus, Helmer nevertheless wanted to keep his distance from the Salvator Dmitri Yuriev and kept his link to Gaignun Kukai a secret. Several years prior to Episode I, Helmer sent captain Lapis Roman to infiltrate the military in order to keep tabs on the U-TIC Organization members within it. She became one of Helmer's most trusted subordinates. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Helmer first appears in a video chat with Gaignun Kukai. Gaignun tells Helmer they recovered the twelfth Zohar Emulator on the Woglinde, and that they also have the 100-Series Prototype Realian: MOMO Mizrahi. Helmer was in trouble with the Galaxy Federation when an Ormus/U-TIC insider in the Federation helped hatch a plot that framed both Second Miltia (Helmer's planet) and the Kukai Foundation for the destruction of the Woglinde by the Durandal. He sent captain Lapis Roman to help Gaignun Kukai, Shion Uzuki and her allies. Helmer receives a video call from Wilhelm. They discuss the U-TIC Organization's likely involvement in the recent incident, the original Zohar, and U-DO. As the CEO of Vector Industries, Wilhelm lends KOS-MOS to Second Miltia and the Kukai Foundation, and says Vector's Second R&D Division and the Tactical Sim Lab will also be available. Wilhelms asks Helmer that this message be passed to Gaignun Kukai. Helmer and the Federation showed no signs of improving relations after Xenosaga Episode I, although they are not enemies. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Helmer is happy to be reunited with Mary and Shelley Godwin, and meets MOMO. Helmer is present during MOMO's analysis of the Y-Data at the U.M.N. Control Center, likely due to being concerned of its content. After the analysis goes wrong, Helmer visits Jin Uzuki at his residence, wishing to enlist his services and desiring to know more about the Y-Data that Jin once entrusted to Canaan. After the Y-Data is stolen by Albedo Piazzolla, in response to the Immigrant Fleet advance, Helmer decides to secretly launch an attack on Old Miltia in conjunction with the Kukai Foundation, Vector Industries, and S.O.C.E.; this way, the Original Zohar could be apprehended by a neutral party. The Patriarch (Pope) Sergius XVII of the Ormus Society also seems to know him and is not very fond of him, and that sentiment is also echoed by U-TIC Commander Margulis. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Helmer is first seen having a video chat with Juli. He mentions a battle has resulted in the destruction of the 87th Division fleet. Now the Michtam system has, for all practical purposes, fallen under Ormus control. He asks Juli to keep an eye on Dmitri Yuriev, as Helmer is busy, even with trying to keep the Salvator Faction under his control. Helmer communicates with the Durandal over the U.M.N. on the planetary disappearances being caused by Abel's Ark. He mentioned that contact with Fifth Jerusalem has already been lost, and that they're already hastily evacuating Second Miltia in anticipation of its disappearance as well. Helmer adds that it's possible they may never hear from him again. After the communication ends, the fate of Helmer and Second Miltia appear uncertain. When Dmitri Yuriev invades and occupies the Durandal, Mary and Shelley Godwin protest that it's a violation of Federation and Miltian law and that Helmer will intervene. Yuriev replies that he doesn't expect Helmer to be able to do much of anything anymore. However, a communication with Helmer between Mary and Shelley can be seen in the epilogue. It is unknown if he found refuge on the Dämmerung, or if Scientia found a way to reestablish long-distance communication with Second Miltia or somewhere else where Helmer was able to take refuge. Quotes * "Well hello, Nigredo. How are things going?" * "Sorry to keep you waiting, Gaignun. I'm in a somewhat difficult position myself at the moment, but I'm doing what I can with the Federation Parliament. Now, the woman beside you is Captain Lapis Roman. Several years ago, I sent her to infiltrate the military in order to keep tabs on the U-TIC members within it. She is one of my most trusted subordinates." * "Mr. Wilhelm, you're too kind." * "U-DO... We can't allow that to be awakened again." Gallery HelmerAnime1.png|Helmer in the anime. HelmerAnime2.png|Helmer in the anime. CanaanHelmer.png|Canaan and Helmer. HelmerDS.png|Helmer in Xenosaga DS. HelmerConcept.png|Concept art. MaryHelmer.png|Mary and Helmer. ShelleyUMN.png|Helmer behind Shelley. 062Helmer.png|Helmer in Episode III. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:Federation officials